Happy Anniversary
by aj23701
Summary: Rei celebrates Minako's anniversary. One shot. Pretty mild. Rated for insinuation.


A/N: Another one shot stemmed from "I Think I'm in Love." I really do love working on this fic and all of it's little side stories. Another stand alone. No spoilers, and you don't have to read that one first. (Can you tell I have no life? A chapter a day along with two one shots smh. I need a job.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Rei, let go. I have to go."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean that I want to let go."

Minako smiled, patting her lover on the head. The raven released her girlfriend and pouted.

"Why can't you just work here with me? That way I won't ever have to let you go."

The blond got up from her lover's futon and set about the tedious task of finding her clothes. Rei always threw them into the oddest of places.

"I don't want to leave you either, but we both know that I'm not cut out for working here. Besides, I never come here and help. All I ever do is distract you."

Rei smiled. She liked the distractions. "I know. I don't want to hinder you from reaching your dream, either. I just wish I didn't have to let you go." The miko stood and wrapped her arms around the blond's waist, stopping her search.

Minako giggled. "Rei, let go. Setsuna's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

Rei pretended not to hear her, preoccupying herself with her girlfriend's neck. She smiled when she heard her lover moan her name.

"Rei, stop. Rei!" Minako put her hands on the arms that rested on her stomach. "Rei, stop that."

The miko relented, leaning her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Fine. Try to come home early tonight, though. Okay?"

Minako loosened herself from the embrace and picked up her bra. "You gonna miss me?"

Rei sat back down on the bed. "You have no idea."

The blond smiled, then frowned. "Rei, have you seen my panties?"

The miko grinned. "I know where they are. I doubt you'll be getting those back, though."

Minako frowned. "Where are they?"

Rei smiled, thinking about the gold trimmed, white panties in the top of her closet. "Don't worry about it."

"Rei! Give them back!"

The miko looked smug. "They're mine now. You should get the rest of your clothes. Setsuna will kill you if you're late, right?"

* * *

Minako grumbled the whole way back to the shrine. Her cowokers would never let her forget the fact that she didn't wear underwear to work. She was going to have to kill a miko to make up for her previous embarassment.

The shrine was dark when she walked in, save for a small flickering light in the kitchen. Minako wondered for a moment if the lights had gone out, but that thought died when she saw the source of the flickering light.

"Rei." Minako's voice was soft; she was touched. There was a candle sitting in the center of a cupcake on the kitchen table. Rei was wearing a short, tight, red dress with spaghetti straps and light make up. Her lips were red, and her eyeshadow was the color of her eyes, making them look spectacular in the soft candle light.

"Welcome home, Minako."

"What's all of this for?"

Rei walked up to her girlfriend and put her hands on the smaller woman's hips. "Happy anniversary, Sailor V."

Minako laughed. "Seriously?"

Rei smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. I always celebrate it, but I never was brave enough to tell you about it."

The blond's eyes danced in the candle light. "I can't believe you even remember this. I had forgotten the day I became Sailor V."

Rei simply shrugged again, caught up in her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm your biggest fan."

Minako smiled and kissed her girlfriend. Breaking the kiss, her smile turned mischevious. "Does this mean I can take you to the club?"

Rei smirked. "When I'm done with you, you won't have any energy for dancing."

Minako's eyes widened as Rei picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

"Rei, I love you."

"I love you, too. Mi-koi." Rei smiled when she saw the other woman blush. She did so whenever she called her by that nickname. "How was work, Mina?"

The blond frowned and sat up, looking down at her lover. "I'm going to kill you."

Rei looked scared. "Why?"

Minako grinned meniacally. She remembered the humiliation her girlfriend put her through at work. It was time to punish her.


End file.
